Catcall
by The Star of Darkness
Summary: It is a new year at Hogwarts, full of secrets, fun, monsters, friends, and cats! It is to be an eventful year for Hogwarts School. NOTE: I rewrote a bunch because my grammar and continuity sucked! NOTE numéro deux: This used to be The Next Generation of Potters, but I felt that the title was too generic.
1. A New Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, now he is The Man Who Lives, also known as my Dad. Hi, my name is Lily Luna Nymphadora Potter and I am eleven years old and soon starting Hogwarts. I have two older brothers named Albus Severus who is thirteen and James Sirius who's fourteen.

My family tree starts with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Then its Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Then Charlie who is unmarried. Next are Percy and Audrey with kids named Molly and Lucy. After that are George and Angelina, whose kids are named Fred (after my deceased uncle who looks exactly like George with two ears) and Roxanne. Then Ron, (who I add talks so much in his sleep I now know all the Unforgivable Curses. I think sleep talking is a trait for all the males in the family because Albus does it a lot too.) and my aunt, Hermione with Rose and Hugo. Last, but not at all least is the legendary Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and us kids. 

Our close family friends include, Luna Lovegood who married a Ravenclaw named Rolf. They had twins and Luna named them Lorcan and Lysander. Next, there is Neville Longbottom who married a Hufflepuff girl named Hannah Abbott and their daughter Alice.

At the moment I'm waiting in the dumb car to get to the train station. "Lily, Lily is going to be in Slytherin! Lily, Lily! Oh you are so slithery!" Chanted James. "Shut your face, you freak!" I screamed back to him. "James be quiet! Lily do not shout in the car," Mum ordered through clenched teeth. "You know how much concentration your father needs!" (Dad is not actually the best driver.) Albus leaned close to my ear and whispered to me what dad told him in his first year. Then suddenly his whisper barely audible, so James couldn't hear he said,

"Don't laugh or I might have to use an Unforgivable Curse on you, I didn't have to say not Slytherin…"

"There is nothing wrong with that," I interrupted.

"Let me finish, I had to say not Ravenclaw." Albus bit his lip waiting for me to laugh, but I just looked him in the eye and whispered,

"Albus there is nothing wrong with Ravenclaw. Hermione was an absolute genius, yet she was still in Gryffindor. Albus, we all would still love you even if we weren't sorted into the same houses at Hogwarts."

"Thanks sis."

Just then the car jerked to a stop. James and Albus flung themselves out the door, almost knocking my snowy owl Hedwig II and in her cage off my lap. "Jeez boys take a chill pill!" I giggled. We walked to platform 9 ¾ together.

"Boys I want you to watch out for your sister." Mum told my brothers. Then she added to James, "No pranks on Albus."

"Well Mummy didn't say I couldn't prank you!" He jittered happily when we were out of earshot. I was about to tell him that boys can't get up into the girls dormitories, but I decided he could figure it out on his own. I saw Draco glare at Uncle Ron as Scorpious got on the train, but I didn't say anything. Mum kissed my cheek and said good bye as did Dad. When I got on the train I sat with my cousin Hugo (a first year like me) and I smiled to myself. This was going to be a magnificent year!

_**Please**_

_**Review**_


	2. The Attack

The Hogwarts Express takes forever. The only fun thing is buying and trading Chocolate Frog cards, but trading with Hugo takes the fun out of it. Suddenly the train slid to a stop. My stomach once again got the jitters, but then they stopped and were replaced with a better feeling. A feeling that made be know I am strong, that I'm a Potter and I can do anything.

I heard Hagrid bellow, "Firs' years! Over here! Firs' years! James squeezed my hand and quietly said, "Good luck." Hagrid helped me on the boat then he looked me in the eye and excitedly said, "Oh ye must be Lily! I am so proud to be meetin' ye. Yer' brothers have told me so much!" "Bet it wasn't all good things," Lily quietly retorted. As the boats drifted across the lake there was a gentle peace flowing through me. My mind drifted to that strange dream I always had. It always had a black kitten with orange feet and spots on the kitten's under belly. It also had been leading me somewhere. Then I felt a jerk on my arm that I had been dragging in the water. I heard a blood curdling scream, which I later realized had come from me. Hugo grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me out. I screamed again. The boat was teetering crazily, just inches away from capsizing. My fingers slipped from Hugo's grasp the last thing I saw above water was his bright red hair disappearing. Then I saw what was dragging me under it was like a big blob monster thing that looked like it was wearing a strange hat. Then I realized what I saw was actually something fighting the giant squid and that something was dragging me under. Everything around me was going black a high pitched wining was filling me ears, but then there was a flash of light and I saw the dream cat scratch the monster. Every time the cat scratched it sparks would fly from its paws not unlike the pattern on its fur. Everything went black I couldn't hear, see or really use any of my senses. All I knew was I was about to drown.

The next thing I knew I was laying on the bank. I looked around and was surprised to see I was alone, but I wasn't alone I could see wavering shapes all around me. It only took a second for me to see that James and Albus were kneeling beside me their faces glistened with tears, and what seemed like the entire rest of Hogwarts were standing there. Then I realized I hadn't moved yet and they must think I'm dead. I lifted my head and looked at my arm and it I could tell was broken I could see jagged tooth marks down it, and it was lying at an odd angle. "It'll all be okay," Assured Albus. Then James and Albus gently lifted me off the ground and I blacked out again.

_**While she was out cold Headmistress McGonagall announced, "The sorting is to wait until the next morning, for Miss Potter was attacked at the lake."**_

"Don't move that arm." Is what I first heardwhen I lifted my head. It was told to my by an aging Madam Pomfrey. My arm was a greenish color, and covered in sticky goop. "W-w-what happened?" Lily asked shakily. Madam sighed, "Oh, I was afraid you'd ask that. No one but you has seen the monster, if you saw it, that is." "Well I didn't see it clearly the giant squid was blocking my view. Hey, Madam Pomfrey?" "What is it?" She replied. "How come my arm hasn't healed yet?" "There is a strong poison in that bite, so strong in fact that I can't heal it right away. The cream on your arm is supposed to take the poison out and it is little by little." "What about the sorting and do my parents know about this yet?" "Professor McGonagall has postponed the sorting until supper tonight, and we sent your parents an owl. Although it's almost certain to be in _The Daily Prophet_ tomorrow." "I thought it was supper." "No Lily, you were unconscious all night yesterday and all this morning."

_**REVEIW**_


	3. Mum and Dad

**This chapter is really short and told by me.**

"Aaahhgg!" Ginny's cry could be heard all through the house. A sleepy Harry came down the stairs wand ready. "What is it Ginny?" He asked. She was pale faced and holding a letter. She just pointed to the newspaper. Harry looked at the front page and saw the headline said, **Student at Hogwarts Injured by Unknown Creature**

Harry read on.

_A first year by the name of Lily Potter was attacked at Hogwarts on the first day of school rescued by her brave brothers and a mysterious bright object._

Harry sucked in his breath he couldn't read anymore. "She'll be okay Ginny don't worry." Harry reassured her, even though he wasn't so sure.

_**PLEASE**__**REVIEW **_ _**THIS MINI CHAPTER**_


	4. Visiting Day

"How do you feel?" Miss Melanie asked for about the 100th time. Melanie is Madam Pomfrey's helper/heir, or however you want to put it.

"Everything aches, I feel like a giant snake constricted me. Can you please stop asking? But do tell me, when is the sorting?" Miss Mel, as all the students call her, sucked in her cheeks and closed her eyes. It was awhile before she answered.

"I'm sorry, but they did the sorting without you."

"They did what! This morning Madam Pomfrey told me the sorting was postponed until tonight!" I hollered.

"And then you fell asleep again and got a terrible fever… You… you slept for two days," She said with a sad look in her eyes. Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in, "Oh, you're awake!" She exclaimed. "Your parents have come to see you and I'll tell your brothers as well. Those boys have been worried sick, I just couldn't keep them away! Melanie would you be a dear and go let them in for me?"

My mother walked in and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw me, "Oh, Lily," she whispered, "my poor baby." I looked down at myself, I looked like a wreck. My red curls were sad looking and disheveled, I had a big bulky cast on my arm, and bandages all over. "Oh, mum it's really not that bad, Madam Pomfrey and Miss Melanie have been taking good care of me." "You are a very brave girl," I heard my father say, and I turned and saw him coming in with my brothers. "Lily, will you tell us what _really_ happened that night?" He asked as he reached my bedside. I recounted everything that happened and I watched as their expressions showed a mixture of confusion and horror. Well, almost everything, I left out the part about the cat, because they would tell me I'm just hallucinating. I know the truth though, I know what I saw, and I am not crazy! After awhile I began to fall asleep and Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out. I heard her tell Miss Mel that I should be all mended by tomorrow, and I fell into a deep happy sleep.


	5. A House Is Decided

It is finally here, Sorting Day! I am so excited! I am no longer woozy when I stand and all that's left of the bite on my arm is an angry red scar where you can see huge fang marks. I am still a bit sore, but it doesn't hurt like it used to. Professor Longbottom (the Herbology teacher) was the one who came to get me.

"Are you excited to finally be sorted?" He asked.

"I can't wait!" I replied excitedly.

"You look much better," He said, but his gaze lingered a second too long on my arm and his eyes never met mine. _Better,_ I sneered to myself. Only better, not normal, not good, just better. As we walked through the corridor my heart was pounding. When we finally arrived Professor McGonagall called for silence and all eyes turned to me. I tried to act proud as I walked in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, but inside I was trembling like one of those tiny muggle dogs. (I think they are called chee-wees, they are annoying.)

"We have one more student to sort," She announced. "She was attacked in the lake five days ago and was unable to be sorted until now. Please welcome Lily Potter!" This is it. This is the time I will find out where I truly belong.

"Please sit here dear," Professor McGonagall said softly, gesturing to a stool. She was holding a worn witch's hat in her hands. As I sat she placed the sorting hat upon my head.

"There is no doubt where this one should go!" The hat called out, "Yes, this one is brave beyond her years! _**GRYFFINDOR**_**!**" The Gryffindor table erupted in gleeful chatter, James winked at me and Albus gave me a high five. I ended up sitting next to two girls named Myra Thomas and Annabelle Shoff. Anna had pale skin, and curly blonde hair that she kept in a careful ponytail, blue eyes and freckles that danced along her nose and cheekbones. Myra was the opposite of Anna as far as looks go. She had olive skin, her long black hair hung down and free, her eyes were a warm chocolaty brown, and she was pretty tall for our age. Their differences stopped there, they were both loud, they both were funny, and we became instant friends. The best part about them is they didn't ask me about my accident, they wanted to be my friends because of me, not because of some silly monster bite.

After supper we were led back to the Gryffindor commons by our prefect, Jonas Collins. Jonas had dark hair, brown eyes, a contagious smile, and a laugh that made everyone else chuckle along with him, but when it came to keeping us kids in line he could give a death stare that could stop a dragon in its tracks. Annabelle and Myra gave me a tour of Gryffindor, and they showed me my bunk, right next to theirs. When it was time to go to bed we talked and talked until we fell asleep, and I knew that with these friends this year was going to be amazing.


	6. The Ravenclaw Tower

I woke up to the sound of Myra's loud laugh, and when I sat up and opened my eyes it was hard to suppress a giggle. Annabelle's curly blonde hair was a fluffy halo all around her head. It stuck up in all directions, crazily twisting this way and that way. It was as if a tornado had blown across her head as she slept.

"Oh, stop laughing!" Anna said, laughing herself. "I wish there was a potion or a spell to fix bed head! Now you know why I keep this mane in a pony tail."

"Maybe it would help if you didn't flop around so much when you slept," I jested, "Your head looks like a train wreck!"

"I know," she sighed and with that she left for the bathroom to try and calm her hair. After Myra and I were ready we started to head to breakfast.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Annabelle?" I asked.

"No, she takes forever! She will meet us at breakfast." Myra answered.

"Oh, ok." There was so much food! There was pumpkin juice, rolls, tea, flapjacks, and so much more. Soon Anna joined us as well. After breakfast we went to Transfiguration, then charms, after that was potions, and then there was lunch. After lunch we had History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Flying lessons, and Astronomy. Flying was super fun! I was one of the first people to get of the ground. Madam Hooch said that I flew very smooth and precise and that I should try out for Quidditch when the time comes and I think I might. My brother James is a beater and Albus is the seeker. At dinner I told Myra and Anna about this.

"I totally want to try out for Quidditch!" Anna said excitedly.

"I don't. All of that flying was making me sick!" Moaned Myra.

"You are lucky Lily. Quidditch runs in your blood! Your father was a seeker for crying out loud!" Anna exclaimed. (Anna is muggle born, but her parents are very proud to have a witch for a daughter.) "Yeah well my brother is the seeker, so we don't need to worry about that," I replied with a wink. Once we were done eating we headed back to our dorms.

"Ugh, first the brooms and now these annoying stairs!" Myra exclaimed as the staircase we were on suddenly moved.

"Hmm, I wonder where this leads." I announced.

"Let's go!" Anna shouted gleefully, and she ran ahead Myra and I in tow. We ran laughing through the corridors and we stumbled upon the Ravenclaw tower.

"Ooh, we should try to say hi to my sister, Erica." Myra said.

"You have a sister in a different house?" Anna and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, she is a 4th year." Myra answered.

"She is the same age as my brother, James!" I chirped.

"Well, I am an only child. How many siblings do you guys even have?" Anna asked.

"Two brothers," I answered.

"Five, two sisters and three brothers," replied Myra, "And they are spread out through different houses."

"Wow," breathed Anna, "But we should try to get in." She grinned mischievously.

"Alright, but we should be quick it is getting close to curfew," I agreed. We then went to the entrance and tried to open it.

"A man is walking through heavy rain and he doesn't have any thing covering his head," a voice boomed, "However not a single hair on his head got wet," it went on, "How is this possible?"

"Would the answer be magic?" Anna whispered.

"No, this one is easy!" Myra said. "The answer is, not a _single_ hair got wet, they all did." The door quietly swung open.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Anna.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Both Myra and I whisper-screamed.

"Sorry," Anna whispered back. The Ravenclaw commons was almost empty save three people playing cards and someone was asleep on the couch.

"Do you think we should come back later? It is really late." I said very quietly.

"No, we are already here. Let's explore," Myra whispered back. The Ravenclaw common room was beautiful. It was a circular room with bronze and blue drapes. In the middle there was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with a beautiful diadem upon her head. The domed ceiling was beautifully painted with stars and planets, and out the large window you could see the dark shapes of the mountains.

Suddenly, I felt my shoulder get tapped twice. Uh, oh. That was the queue that someone has seen us. I whipped around and there standing not even two meters away was a Ravenclaw boy. He looked slightly older than us, his hair was the color of caramel, and his eyes were a striking blue color. He put his finger to his mouth to quiet us. Then he pointer to the door and made a "follow me" motion. The whole time his finger remained on his lips. As soon as we were out and the door was closed he said. "You are going to get me caught!" His eyes flashed with anger.

"Get _you_ caught! We aren't even in the right dormitories!" Myra hissed.

"Can you keep a secret?" He said dropping his tone.

"Yes," we all replied.

"I'm off to the Forbidden Forest," He said in a barely audible whisper.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"Have you ever heard of Animagi?"

**You know what to do!**

**REVIEW **


	7. Friends Ditch and Quidditch

**I REDID THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE MY GRAMMAR AND CONTINUITY SUCKED**

"Yeah, what about Animagi?" I asked him. He stopped regretting saying anything. He laughed forcefully.

"Just kidding! I'm going to the library to get some books," his voice got quieter, "from the _restricted _section," he said, looking pleased with himself for his lie. I was about to say something, but I stopped. Myra and Anna seemed to believe him.

"Whatever," I said passively. I _will_ find out what's going on.

"Guess what!" Anna hollered in the morning.

"What?" I said.

"Today is Quidditch try outs!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I screeched. After breakfast Anna and I raced back to the broom closet and grabbed our brooms. My broom was a black Nightstreak 3000 and Anna had a broom called the Blazerider. Both our brooms were the latest models. Anna's parents (even though they were muggles) knew how to get her the best wizard equipment. Together we walked out onto the Quidditch field. It's too bad Myra hates flying.

The team captain is Tom the keeper. I don't even know if Tom has a last name, everyone just knows him as Tom. If clarification to Tom is needed, then they will just introduce him as Tom the keeper. Tom has dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes, but his smile is one of the brightest things you will ever see.

"Hi girls!" Said Tom. "Are you trying out for Quidditch?"

"Yes," We both replied.

"There aren't many people trying out." Anna observed.

"Yeah," Tom answered trying to be cheerful, but his eyes betrayed his worry. There were about seven people, _including_ us. Tom had us all get into a line. Annabelle got to go first, but I was too nervous to watch her. There were only two people ahead of me. Soon it was my turn. I gripped my broom, palms sweating, but quickly calmed by the joy of flying. I was having so much fun that I was disappointed when it was time to stop.

"Wow! That was so good!" Anna said when I joined her once again.

"Me? You were amazing! Definitely more graceful than I was!" I complimented untruthfully. I have no idea how she did.

"Thanks," she replied blushing.

That night I waited until they had fallen asleep and quietly got up. I slipped out of the Gryffindor commons and into the darkness. I hurried towards the Ravenclaw tower. I looked back to make sure nobody was following me, but I didn't see anybody. I ran the rest of the way to the Ravenclaw tower and I waited. To no avail. I got there too late and I missed him. I slowly walked back to my dormitories with questions clouding my brain. Who was that boy? What was he doing?

"Guess what! Guess what!" Anna shouted as she was shaking me awake.

"What?" I moaned tiredly.

"Today we find out if we made the quidditch team!" She said in a singsong voice. How could I have forgotten?! I got ready hurriedly and was about to run to breakfast with Myra when I stopped. What if I didn't make the team?

"What is it?" Myra asked.

"Nothing," I answered. The day went by excruciatingly slow. When the school day was finally over we all piled into the Gryffindor commons. I had never felt so much excitement in one room, even those who didn't try out were on the edge of their seats. Annabelle grabbed my hand as Tom the Keeper started to read the list.

"I don't think I need to tell you who the keeper will be," he started out, earning many laughs, "The beaters are Fred Weasley and James Potter," Cheers went up throughout the room as my cousin and my brother stood up, "The seeker is Albus Potter," more cheering, "and the chasers are Charlie Thomson, Lily Potter," Annabelle squeezed my hand as I stood up, "and A-" He coughed. Annabelle started to stand, "Alexia Marcus!" He finished. The whole room erupted into a frenzy. My brothers grabbed me and lifted me onto their shoulders. Soon my vision was clouded by seemingly millions of Weasleys all congratulating me, Fred and my brothers.

"Potters! Potters! Potters!" A cheer rose up from the crowd. The craziness and partying lasted almost all night. Even the prefects weren't telling us to stop. When I finally went to bed it was close to dawn and when I awoke I was still high on euphoria. I sat up smiling gleefully. I turned to Anna in the bed next to me.

"Wasn't last night so fun?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," she grumbled and turned over.

"Anna, I-"

"Just shut up Lily! You and your perfect family, all on the team. I bet you only got on the team because of your brothers. They felt bad for poor Lily Potter. The only reason anyone knows you exist is because of your dad!" She yelled and ran off. I just sat on my bunk, hot tears forming in my eyes. I thought she was my friend. Friends should be happy for one another. I would have been happy for her if I hadn't made the team and she had.

"That's not true," a voice spoke softly in my ear. It was my cousin Dominique. Dominique was a second year and the daughter of my aunt Fleur and uncle Bill. She had flowing strawberry blond hair that shimmered silvery in the light, perfect porcelain skin, and pale blue eyes. She was extraordinarily pretty, but I guess that comes with being part veela.

"It's not true Lily," she repeated, "You're great and if she can't see that than she has no business being your friend. Oh, and sorry for barging in here like this, but I heard shouting and…"

"It's okay," I told her, "thanks for caring."

"Anytime. Do you want to sit by me at mealtime today?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah I'd like that. I'd like it a lot." She smiled a radiant smile at me.

"See you later then!" She said happily. Annabelle must've convinced Myra that I was bad news and they both avoided me all day, so I sat with Dominique and her friends for the following lunch and dinner. At which I learned a lot about the new relationship developments between her seventh year sister, Victoire and Teddy Lupin. I dearly hope they get married, and if they do Teddy will be part of our family on paper. When I finally returned to my dormitories, after playing and beating Albus in a game of chess, Myra and Anna's stuff was gone.

Instead of being distraught about fake friends, I decided to try once again to find out what that boy had been up to. Once again I'd been too late and without a distraction I was starting to feel a bit sorry for myself.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I just get busy, ya know**

_**REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL THINGS**_


	8. Enter Finella and Faolan

_**Note: I am working on making their ages and appearances as close to perfect as possible. This took a lot of calculating and googling, so I hope you enjoy.**_

It's been a few weeks since Annabelle and Myra stopped talking to me and moved their beds to the other side of the room. They traded beds with a girl named Finella. She seems awfully distant and doesn't really talk. She just kind of stares at people. It's also the first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. This morning I received a letter from my mum.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I am so pleased to hear that you are a chaser for the Gryffindor team. I've watched you steal your brothers' brooms and fly about the yard, so I know you'll do great. (You thought nobody would find out didn't you? Well I did the same thing when I was young.) I was a chaser too and I'm so proud of you for making the team and at such a young age! I love you so much my dearest little Lily. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mum_

_(Ginny Potter)_

My brothers say I'll do great and so do my nine cousins, but I'm still nervous. What if I was bloody awful and they only chose me because of my lineage? Then I'd be letting my whole family/team/house down.

"Dominique tells me you're worried," said my seventh year cousin, Victoire. She smiled at me, "I'm sure my little _nénuphar_ will be great." **(****nenu****·****phar) nenu like menu and phar like far****)** Nénuphar means water lily in French. My aunt Fleur started calling me that and now Victoire and Dominique do too. Victoire has silvery blonde hair, pale blue eyes, perfect porcelain skin with freckles that dust her nose and cheekbones, and is unconventionally gorgeous.

"And," she added, "Teddy is coming today." I smiled, I love Teddy so much. Teddy is a 19 year old metamorphmagus, her boyfriend, and my god brother.

"I better go get my broom and my gear," I told her. When I arrived to our quidditch locker rooms I found Teddy Lupin waiting there for me. His eyes brightened by about three shades of green when he saw me.

"Hey," he said, casually brushing his shaggy cerulean hair out of his eyes.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here," I told him smiling.

"Why not? I used to go here," an impish smile spread across his lips.

"You weren't even Gryffindor," I said with a laugh, "You were a Hufflepuff like your mom."

"So I'm not allowed to see my favorite Potter off on her first quidditch game?" He asked with mock hurt.

"You're just here to see Victoire," I teased. The ends of his hair turned pink.

"That may be so," he said, his hair turning back to its usual blue, "But I did want to wish you luck."

"Thanks Teddy," I said and gave him a huge hug. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Yep," he grinned and ran off to go find Victoire.

"Favorite Potter, my broomstick!" James said as he and Albus appeared out from under the invisibility cloak.

"It's so fun to watch him blush," Albus commented, his green eyes gleaming.

"Dad says you guys aren't supposed to use the cloak for eaves dropping," I warned with annoyance.

"What Dad doesn't know won't kill him," Albus said with a devilish grin.

"Besides when Dad was our age he never listened to authority figures, so why should we?" James added.

"You have a point there," I conceded.

"Now grab your broom and get ready." The next person to enter was my cousin Fred. Fred had a stockier build, like his father. He had hazel eyes, medium skin, and dark mahogany red hair. It was said he's the best beater this school has seen since the first Fred Weasley himself. Pretty soon the rest of the team filed in. I was the youngest on the team with Albus as a third year, the second youngest. Tom stood on a bench in the corner of the room and called our attention.

"My dearest compadres," He started, "We are called here today not just to fight, but to win!" This earned some cheering, "They may be smart and tactical, but we are strong and brave! Lets knock them down!" We all cheered. We flew out onto the field as the Ravenclaws were doing the same. I stopped, there amongst them was that boy we'd seen sneaking out. I turned to the fifth year Alexia Marcus, whom I've become quite acquainted with these past weeks.

"Who's that?" I asked her. Her olive skin stood out against the grey sky and her black hair whipped in the wind.

"Who?" She asked searching their team with amber eyes.

"The boy over there with the pale skin and caramel hair," I explained.

"Why do you need to know, do you have a crush?" She teased gently.

"I don't have a crush, besides I'm only _eleven_. I just feel like I've seen him before, that's all."

"That's Reid Carter, he's a second year and the seeker for the Ravenclaw team. Usually I'd judge a young seeker like that, but after seeing your brother play, I won't" Albus has as much skill as the seventh year he replaced last year. The referee was Madam Hooch who, despite being a little over 100, was still as strong as ever. She got ready to release the balls. I took a deep breath. With a snap she opened the chest and released them.

**(Commentator is Gryffindor fifth year witch Mica Jordan(**_**Daughter of Lee Jordan**_**)**

"_The Ravenclaw team started out with the quaffle. Marcus passes it to Jasper, but it is swiped out of the air by Charlie. Gryffindor has it now. Keeper Kieran of Ravenclaw gets ready for Charlie, but… Oh! He makes a surprise pass to young Lily who gets it through the left goal! Ten points to Gryffindor! Ravenclaw has it again with Elle Pierce. Now Jasper has it. He passes to Marcus who attempts to make a goal. Tom has stopped this one, but he has it again. He passes to Elle who makes the goal. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are back to a tie! Jasper has once again got the ball, but wait! A well aimed bludger from Fred nearly knocks him off his broomstick. He drops the quaffle right into the hands of Lily Potter and she's off, dodging bludgers and broomsticks. She passes to Alexia right as she's almost bowled over by Marcus. Alexia passes it back and she makes the shot. Oh no! The Ravenclaw beater Darren just got hit in the head by a bludger. He may be down for the count. No, he's recovered and just as good as ever. Ravenclaw has the ball again and they seem more determined than ever not to be beaten. I think Albus has spotted the snitch! Yes he has, and off he flies! Reid has spotted it too! It's now just a matter of who's a better flier. In a moment of distraction James has been hit in the arm and chest with a bludger. OH NO! He's fallen off of his broom! He has his wand out. NOOOO! He's dropped his wand and isn't slowing down! Lily is diving towards him, but will she make it on time?! Several wizards are trying to stop the descent, but they're missing! He's hit with a well aimed __**Alarte Ascendare**__ from Madam Hooch sending him flying back upwards. Not a very usual spell choice for this situation, but it gives his team members more time to get him. Lily has him and so does Charlie. Now he's back to his broom and is still going. We have some strong beaters today! Reid and Albus are still fighting for the snitch! They are neck to neck almost reaching it. Reid's fingertips are almost touching it. Bam! He just got hit by a bludger from that famous Fred Weasley! ALBUS HAS THE GOLDEN SNITCH!"_

The crowd went wild. I had never felt so great. I looked gleefully at Albus. He grinned at me and laughed. I looked back at James. His face was ashen and he was barely holding on to his broom.

"James!" I shouted and rushed over to him. Madam Hooch flew over and helped us get him to the ground. The crowd fell silent. James was wheezing and clutching his arm close. He coughed into his hand and his fingers came away red.

"He must have some broken ribs," announced Madam Hooch. With Fred and Charlie supporting him, we got him to the infirmary very quickly. Madam Pomfrey shooed us all away before we had a chance to do anything. I walked gloomily back to the Gryffindor commons. I didn't even cheer up when Self-Cleaning Confetti* was thrown or when Flameless Firecrackers* were set off for our victory. I wonder if this is how my brothers felt when _I_ was in the infirmary. I walked up the steps to the room and collapsed on my bed. It really sucks when someone in your family is separated from you.

"Tell me about it," came a smooth voice from the next bed over. I didn't even notice Finella when I walked into the room.

"What?" I asked really confused.

"Nothing," she responded quickly, "I was just thinking aloud." She is so bloody weird.

"I am not weird!" She yelled, and when she shouted she had a slight Scottish accent, "I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm so weird! It's not fair! They don't even give me a chance!" She got up with tears in her eyes and ran out of the room. Had I been thinking aloud without noticing that I was, was she just so fed up and used to people thinking she is weird, or was she reading my mind? Either way I should apologize. It was awfully rude of me. However rude I may be, I still need to find out what on earth just happened. I ran down the stair and saw her right as she slipped out of the painting. I quickly followed her out, but at a distance so she wouldn't see me. She ran all the way to the dungeons and stopped at a small indented stretch of wall.

"Salazar," she whispered quietly. The damp wall moved back and slowly slid open. She quickly slipped inside and the door once more became a stretch of damp brick. How did she know the password? That couldn't have been just a lucky guess. I hurried over to that same bit of wall. I glanced around quickly and turned back to the wall.

"Salazar," I whispered. Once again the wall slid open and I slipped inside. It was warmer than you'd have expected. After all they were under the black lake. I'd heard tell of it being cold, damp, and slimy down here, but it was nothing of the sort. I suppose, after all, there were a lot of witches and wizards here that come from important families. It's not like their parents would allow them to live in a damp, dirty dungeon. The lighting had a greenish hint and the fire in the fireplace was burning green. There were green and silver arm chairs around the fire. They looked plump and soft and I had the urge to throw myself into one. Students milled around relaxing lazily in the chairs or on the couch. Some were reading and studying in the tables at the edges of the room. I looked through them in search of Finella. Finally my eyes caught her she was slightly hunched, worriedly talking to a first year boy. At second glance he looked exactly like her. They had the same stormy grey eyes, the same coppery brown hair, the same fair skin, the same wiry frame, and they were even the same height. (Which was slightly below average incase you were wondering.) I slowly edge closer, praying that they, and the other Slytherins, wouldn't notice me. Finella sounded upset.

"I'm sorry Faolan! I didn't mean to! I just lost control. She was felling so sad and upset and I got carried away. Then she called me weird and…"

"It's okay, sis," the boy, Faolan, told her, "You don't have to be sorry. I know you've been distraught by all of these people. With the sheer number of them, its hard to keep everyone out." He hugged her tightly.

"Faolan, will you please come on a walk with me later."

"Of course, Fin," He said brightly.

"Meet me near the Black Lake at sundown." He nodded. She quickly said goodbye and once again slipped out the door unnoticed. I hurried after her once more, but halfway to the door I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey! What is a bloody Gryffindor doing here?" I turned to see Scorpius Malfoy pointing at me, "I think its one of those blasted Weasley kids," he shouted again. Now a couple more Sytherins noticed me. I turned tail and bolted. A large Slytherin blocked the door. My slight build came in handy as I slipped through his legs and out into the damp stone hallway. The hallway echoed with the shouting of Scorpius and his posse. I just kept on running and soon the only sound to be heard was my own footfalls. I stopped for a second and leaned against a wall. Not much is certain, but I know I have to be at the Black Lake by sun fall.

**You guys are lucky! I usually don't post very often, but since I had the time, here you go!**

_**Review Please!**_

*Self-Cleaning Confetti is an invention by George Weasley. After a while it picks its self up and flies into the nearest garbage bin, so you can have the fun without the mess.

*Flameless Firecrackers are fireworks that won't set things on fire. Perfect for indoor celebrations. Made and distributed by George Weasley.


	9. Back to the Black Lake

I ran back to the familiar Gryffindor commons. I had yet to catch my breath. When I found Albus.

"I need the cloak," I wheezed at him.

"Uh… why are you so out of breath?" He asked me.

"I was running."

"What from?"

"How come just because I was running it means I was running from something?" I asked indignantly.

"Who goes on a pleasure run in a sweater?" He asked while pointing at my attire, "So what was it and what were you doing." I sighed. I'm not going to get anywhere unless I tell him the truth.

"It was Malfoy and his gang."

"Why were they chasing you?" He started to sound irritated, "I know they're crazy, but they wouldn't randomly chase someone."

"I kinda snuck into the Slytherin common room," I said quietly. He stared at me for awhile and then he busted out laughing.

"Was it as damp and cold as everyone says?"

"Actually it wasn't," I started laughing too, "It was quite cozy."

"How on earth did you get in?"

"I watched someone go in before me," I answered truthfully, "But anyone could have guessed their password, it was Salazar."

"I have to tell this to Fred! We are going to have so much fun tonight" He grinned mischievously, "And now we have some reason to try out his Popping Parcels." Fred, like his father, had an inventive side. Popping Parcels were his latest of inventions and when touched by skin they pop. They are filled with a sticky orange goop that is a bugger to get off.

"Not tonight," I corrected, "_I_ need the cloak tonight."

"Oh come on just take it some other night."

"No I will not take it some other night! I need it tonight and if you went on an escapade like that without James, he would hex you."

"Who would tell James?" He asked, his green eyes glinting.

"I would! Besides why would Fred want to go with you without James? Without James he might say you are too young."

"Fine, but what do you need it for so badly?"

"Just assume no good like I assume for you and James and leave me be." He sighed and grabbed the cloak for me.

"Thanks," I said tersely and slipped back out. It's past curfew so I better not get caught. I looked out a window to see the sun on the horizon. I hurriedly flung the cloak over myself and ran to the nearest exit. I found the door already locked. I pulled out my wand and prayed that it would work. My wand was a 9 1/2 inch wisteria wand with a thestral tail hair core. It had a twisting, almost ropy, appearance. It was as if twisting vines had grown around the wand's core. Despite its beautiful appearance and rare core, my wand is awfully temperamental. I took a deep breath and whispered.

"Alohomora," I let out a sigh of relief as the lock clicked. I still remember perfectly when I got my wand. My dad took me to Olivander's, while Mum was out with Albus getting him new robes. James was at Flourish and Blotts looking at books. When we walked in we were greeted warmly by Garren Olivander. Garren was the son and predecessor of Garrick Olivander and the continuation of the long line of wand makers. Garren, his wife, Tara, and his son Godden are close friends of ours. First, he handed me a birch wand with a unicorn core. All it did was spark and sputter. Next, he handed me a wand of cypress with a dragon heartstring core. This wand did absolutely nothing in my hand. At this point Mr. Olivander seemingly forgot about me and was deeply in conversation with my father. I put the wand I was holding back into its box. Suddenly a wand box fell from its shelf. At that Garren finally looked up. When I went to pick it up I found that the box had fallen open and the wand had fallen out. I picked up the wand and marveled at its spiraling shape.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Garren said, coming to stand behind me. I agreed vigorously.

"Its nine and a half inches long, made of wisteria and thestral tail hair. He reached for the wand when something curious happened. When his hand reached the wand he immediately pulled back, as if he had just touched something hot. The wand then made a hissing sound and emitted red sparks, as if it was angered.

"How curious," he muttered, rubbing his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"That wand has certainly displayed that it does not want to be separated from you," he said, "But its just…" He seemed lost in thought.

"Just what?" I asked more determinedly.

"Its nothing really," he replied, "Its just the core of that wand is extremely rare. It's the only wand in my possession with that core. There are very few wands that have thestral hair as their core. The most well known being the Elder Wand. I daresay this wand has made an excellent choice." I shook the memory off and walked into the cool evening air. I am so thankful that Hugo taught me the unlocking charm. I hurried as fast as I could towards the black lake. I soon caught sight of the two of them walking and I got as close to them as I dared.

"I've missed you a lot," Finella's voice drifted towards me.

"Me too," Faolan agreed. My head started throbbing dully.

"We used to spend every second together. Every single second since we were born. We never felt the need to have many friends, much to Mother's distain, because we had each other. Now all I have is a bunk beside Lily Potter, who won't even talk to me." My arm started throbbing with the same dull throb as my head. I looked at it and realized that it was hurting where the scars were. This is the closest as I've been to this lake since the accident. I stared into the dark waters. A ripple moved through the water. I started to feel deathly ill.

"Do you think she will tell anyone?"

"I don't know, Fin. I wouldn't worry about it. Its not like she has proof." I felt legs start to buckle. My mind was screaming.

"Lily?" Finella asked into the air. She elbowed her brother, "Listen." She said, pointing into the air. He stopped and closed his eyes.

"I hear her," he announced. He then looked directly at where I was. I was shivering extremely hard.

"I can't move," I said aloud weakly, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping." Tears started to stream down my face.

"I know," Finella said gently, "Lily, where are you?"

"I'm three steps in front of your brother," I answered her, "I'm wearing an invisibility cloak." Faolan started to step forward with his arms outstretched. His thin fingers touched the cloak and he tentatively pulled it off of me.

"It's the lake," I explained, "Whatever being attacked me, I feel its magic." They each took me by an elbow and nearly dragged me back to the castle. Once we were safely inside its walls I opened my mouth to give an explanation.

"Oh, you don't need-" Finella started.

"To explain yourself," Faolan finished.

"We understand," they said in unison.

"We should probably-"

"Give you-"

"An-"

"Explanation."

"Stop it!" I shouted. They both seemed startled. "One at a time please!"

"Sorry," They said in unison. They looked at each other for a second.

"Sorry about that," Finella said, "We are both natural born legilimens."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked suspiciously.

"We can ready your mind, silly. We know you're trustworthy," Faolan told me.

"Usually we keep our minds closed. It is a curse to be forced to hear and feel the thoughts and emotions of others. And what you just witnessed tends to happen."

"I am really sorry for… er… calling you weird. I was wrong of me to judge you so soon. I can't imagine how much you guys must miss one another. It must be terrible, so friends?" I stuck my hand out.

"Friends," they agreed at the same time and in their attempt to shake my hand at the same time, we all just ended up bumping hands. We all just stared at each other for a long time and then we laughed our heads off.

"Faolan and I have never really had friends," she told me once we had all quieted down, "Its always just been the two of us in our own little world. It has always been especially hard with our "special" ability. You can call me Fin by the way."

"Fin," I said, testing it out, "I like the sound of that." So we sat in that dark, empty corridor and talked and laughed late into the night. After awhile we became too tired to continue and each headed back to our respective dormitories.

"What are you kids doing out here so late?!" The Fat Lady shouted at us. We both hung our heads and tried to act remorseful, but inside we were both still giggling.

"Panthera leo," I spoke the password.

"Ooooh," she said, "Think of what your punishment will be when the prefects find out."

"How will they find out?" Fin asked menacingly.

"I'll tell them of course!"

"If you tell them I'll tell them that you smell bad," I said on the spot.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed.

"Its your word against mine," I answered.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Panthera leo," Fin said forcefully. The Fat Lady sighed and moved aside.

"Thank you," I said curtly and stepped inside. We snuck past a prefect who had fallen asleep on the couch and up into or dormitory. When we finally got back to our bunks we fell asleep instantly. The twins and I became fast friends despite our rough start, James was released from the infirmary after three days (He had broken his arm and two ribs.), and Anna and Myra continued to ignore me. Between schoolwork and quidditch I was so busy I almost forgot about finding out what Reid had been doing. Almost.

**REVIEW **


	10. Hallowe'en

**Before I even start **_**Victoire**_** is pronounced Vic-twar, and **_**Eowyn**_** is pronounced Ay-win. Also **_**Faolan**_** is pronounced Foo-lan, but I don't really care how you pronounce that one because in my head I still pronounce it wrong, even though I am well aware of how it is actually said. Just be aware that it's Foo-lan.**

"Don't forget," Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher and the Ravenclaw head of house, reminded us, "The Halloween feast is tomorrow and it is also the first weekend that third years will go to Hogsmeade." As if anyone _could_ forget what with Albus constantly bragging about it. Rose is certainly exited too, but she is a whole lot quieter than my brother about it. I suppose all of the third years are happy to go to Hogsmeade. Albus and Rose promised to bring us back some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Honeydukes. He also promised to buy me a sugar quill, which are one of my favorite sweets. I didn't tell him that James was going to get me a sugar quill as well. Professor Lepore dismissed us and the whole class practically tumbled through the door.

"Lily?" The professor called, "Lily could I see you for a minute?" Hugo gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged.

"I'll wait for you outside," he told me and then hurried out. I slowly walked back to our teacher. He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Lily, you got a bad mark on your last test," he told me finally, "Do you know why that is?" I thought back to our last test. It had been a test of learned skill where we had had to demonstrate what we knew. I remembered that my wand had been acting up that day.

"Its my wand! It gets all kooky sometimes," I tried to explain.

"May I see that wand of yours?" He asked. I handed it to him silently. He stared at it for a long while, turning it over and over in his hands. He then proceeded with some seemingly random tests. He tapped it on things, dropped it on the table a few times, tested the flexibility, and for a second there I was afraid he was going to put it in his mouth.

"It is a beautiful wand," he said, handing it back to me, "With thestral tail hair as its core you'd expect your wand to be reliable."

"How did you know what its core was?" I asked in awe.

"I can feel the different variations of powers in the core of a wand. The gentle hum of a unicorn hair, the strong buzz of dragon heart string, the melodic sting of a veela hair wand, the powerful beat of a phoenix feather wand, and the forceful bite of thestral tail hair. Your wand core is rare and powerful."

"So what's wrong with my wand, then?"

"I'm not sure," he said after a bit, "I don't think its you, but there is something." He was lost in thought for a while. My stomach growled loudly.

"Sir sorry to disrupt your thoughts, but may I go?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes you may go dear. If you would like to do some extra credit to make up for your bad mark, meet me in my classroom after dinner tomorrow." I hurried out of the room and met up with my cousin. Together we hurried off to potions and sat by Fin. We have a double class with potions, so the Slytherin first years are with us as well. Fin tries to pretend she is not pleased about that, but I know she is overjoyed to have her brother in the same classroom. Hugo, however, is not pleased at all. Professor Lofthouse hushed us and gave us our instruction.

"Today we will be making a wideye potion," he said, "does anybody know what it does?" Hugo's hand shot straight into the air. Professor Lofthouse pointed at him.

"It is a potion that prevents the drinker from falling asleep, sir," Hugo stated simply.

"Yes, very good," the professor said, but Hugo wasn't done.

"It can also be used to awaken someone from a drugging or a concussion. It is known to be an antidote for the Draught of Living Death. The ingredients include six snake fangs, four measures of standard ingredient, six dried billywig stings, two sprigs of wolfsbane and to brew you-"

"HUGO!" The tall professor shouted.

"What?" Hugo asked, oblivious. Lofthouse sighed.

"Who is the potions master?" He asked.

"You are," Hugo said sheepishly, causing most of the Slytherin students to snigger. His ears started to turn red under his curly hair.

"And?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the professor continued to stare at him, "Again," Hugo added. The Slytherin head of house sighed once again.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

"No," Hugo squeaked.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Weasley." Hugo nodded and his shoulders sagged. This happened far too often with Hugo, but no one has ever gone as far as to take house points away. His blue eyes revealed his distress at this.

"Anyways, you are going to be making this potion in pairs. Don't grab your friends. For Salazar's sake, Katherine! Stay in your seat!" Katherine is a Gryffindor, and even though our beds are close she doesn't talk to me. It was unfair of him to call her out when a bunch of Slytherin students were standing too. She sat down quickly, her long blond hair falling over her face like a curtain.

"I have the names of Gryffindor students a box, Slytherin students will pull a name and that student will be your partner." The entire class groaned. Lofthouse at our discomfort and displeasure. He's only doing this for his own amusement. With that a small black box started floating toward the Slytherin kids. The first girl, May Adair, hurriedly grabbed a folded piece of paper and opened it.

"Uh, Rosier?" she called. A few whispers started up. Hugo leaned close to me.

"I don't remember that last name being called at the sorting. Rosier as in _the_ Rosier, one of the original deatheaters," he whispered. Fin tentatively stood up. Her grey eyes seemed slightly upset. I couldn't tell if she was disappointed that she doesn't get to be with her brother or if she was upset about the thoughts of her surname.

Next it was Christina Parkinson, she closed her eyes and pulled one out. She looked at it and then groaned aloud.

"I got Weasley," she muttered distastefully. Hugo groaned as well and trudged over to their cauldron. The box continued floating down the line of Slytherins until all of the Gryffindor students had begrudgingly gone with their partners. Except me, of course. The last Slytherin to reach into that box was Faolan. He didn't need to, it was obvious who his partner was as I was the only Gryffindor left.

"Potter," he said and gave me a small smile. We both walked off to our cauldron and started our brew. It was slightly awkward at first. I mean, we knew each other and all, but we had only properly met once. Mind you, that one time _had_ been super fun. Finally Faolan broke the awkward silence.

"You have a right to detest those that share the same surname as I. After all, more than a few from the Rosier family has gone dark. Don't worry though," he gave me a quirky half smile, "We're not _that_ closely related. Evan Rosier is like my third cousin twice removed. I've never met him, he's been in Azkaban since the war ended."

"I don't mind it. _You_ are not defined by the actions of your family. My dad has drilled that into our heads."

"Your father sounds amazing," I was used to this phrase, but not in the way he had said it. Most people say it in a fawning "you're so lucky that your dad is a famous and rich wizard" kind of way. He had said it in a "your dad sounds like a genuinely nice person regardless of status" sort of way.

"So what about your family?" I asked him, adding the billywig stings.

"My folks are all right," he sighed, "My mother is Scottish and my father is from England. I've been told I have a wonky accent because of it," I had noticed that, "My family is strictly pureblood oriented which can be a bit of a bother. Fin and I, well, we are the only kids. In a huge house it gets awfully lonely. It has always just been Fin and I," I tried to picture any of the large estates I knew ever being lonely. I couldn't. The Burrow is always bustling with activity and my own house is never quiet, what with my two brothers and Teddy.

"I could never imagine being lonely in your own home. My family is all so close it would just be kooky. Especially during winter holiday," I told him. Some of my fondest memories are of the whole family all together in the Burrow wearing hand knitted sweaters with our first initial on the front.

"One thing I do not enjoy is Christmas holiday," he screwed up his nose and continued, "My father is closely related to the Malfoy family, so we get to spend Christmas with them." Ooh, that's tough.

"My uncle Ron completely and utterly detests the Malfoys."

"They aren't all that terrible. Scorpius is a fine bloke, but we have some cousins who are completely batty!"

"I have a feeling you'd like my family," I jumped as the mixture belched green smoke, "Is it supposed to do that?" I asked warily.

"I feel like we've been doing it right, but I dunno." I shrugged and Faolan took over the mixing.

"Your family seems so close. Its like the polar opposite of mine," he admitted.

"Maybe you and Fin will have to come over at some point in the winter holiday." Faolan looked completely shocked. I suppose it was right of him after all I barely knew him, but Fin and I had become great friends and by default he was my friend too.

"Weasley you're doing it wrong!" Came a shout from the corner of the room.

"I am NOT!" My cousin responded angrily, "Maybe if you would bother reading the instructions instead of being such a useless bag, you'd know I'm right!"

"I'm right and _I'm _putting the wolfsbane in right now!" Parkinson shouted as she grabbed a fistful of wolfsbane(way more than the two sprigs needed) and threw it in before Hugo could stop her. Hugo quickly took a few large steps back. Just in time too, the cauldron spewed its boiling liquid right onto Parkinson and into the space where he had just been.

"Its all Potters fault!" She wailed whilst clutching the spot on her leg and arm where she had been burned.

"No its not! I warned you against this! It hadn't been properly mixed!" Lofthouse hurried over to where Parkinson was wailing. After looking her over for a second he shouted.

"You lot better behave," there was more than a hint of threat in his voice, "While I take poor Miss Parkinson here to the infirmary. Nobody touch your cauldrons until I get back!" The unspoken threat hung heavily in the air and the room was cast into complete silence. I hate silence, so I did the best thing I could think of in the situation. I looked around the room and then I slowly and tentatively reached out and poked my cauldron. Several students laughed when they realized what I had just done. In a matter of a few minutes Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were all laughing and poking our cauldrons. I really don't know what James is always going on about. They're not really a bad lot. Except for Malfoy and his goons, I mean. Lofthouse rushed back into the classroom.

"Did anyone touch their cauldrons?" He asked menacingly. Nobody moved, spoke, or even breathed. He sighed.

"Class is dismissed early today." I wasn't sure what to do with the remaining time between now and lunch so I decided to go for a bit of a walk. The air tasted fresh and crisp and the leaves that had blown in from the forest crunched underneath my feet. I noticed that the whomping willow had recently shaken its leaves. Out of the corner of my eye I heard something rustling in the leaves. I turned just in time to see a black cat slip into the trees of the forest. Someone's cat must've slipped outside! I should probably retrieve it for them. They must be worried. I know how Albus would feel if his beloved ferret, Eowyn, was missing. **(Once again Ay-win) **Which of course has happened many times before, so often that my mum charmed her collar so that Albus will always be able to find her. My brothers are nutters.

The fact that it is the _Forbidden_ Forest won't stop me. Being forbidden has never stopped anyone in my family before. As soon as I fully entered the forest after the ebony cat it darkened considerably. Despite that lack of leaf cover the branches over head were still considerably thick. I shivered, without the sun warming me it was awfully chilly. I should probably be getting back soon. I hope I find this cat. A saw a bit of movement up ahead, so I rushed towards the general direction. I suddenly found myself bathed in sunlight in a clearing. In the centre of the clearing looked to be an old fire pit. The cat was standing near the middle with its little head and tail held high. It had sleek black fur with speckles of ginger on its legs and underside. It fixed me with its golden eyed stare and then bolted for the direction of Hogwarts. How odd… Well, I don't have time to keep looking for it. I hope it finds its way back safely. With that I rushed down to lunch.

There was a lot more food than usual at lunch. I bet you could feed a country with all of this pumpkin themed food. Even our cups were enchanted to look like gourds. It's a great thing that Halloween is on a Friday this year, because that means that fun will last all weekend without school to interrupt. I took my place across from Fin, with Hugo to my left. I'm glad that Hugo and Fin get along well because they are both great friends.

"Hey Lily! Did you know that muggles dress like witches and wizards on Halloween?" Hugo asked me as I sat down.

"Don't be silly," I replied.

"It's true I've seen it!" He insisted.

"Why should I believe you, hmm?"

"I've seen it," he repeated, "When I was eight and Rose was ten, Mum and Dad took us to Grandma and Grandpa Granger's house near Halloween." Grandma Monica and Grandpa Wendell treat us Potter kids as if we're their own. I've never been to their house because they live in Australia, but they visit on Holiday.

"They called it "trick-or-treating" and it was really fun. All of the muggle children dress up as monsters, witches, princesses and stuff of that sort. The best part is, if you knock on someone's door they will give you a sweet, even if you don't know them. Muggle candy is really good, by the way. Although it doesn't have any fun effects," he explained. Fin's eyes were wide.

"I've never had the chance to learn about muggle traditions," she breathed, "That's so weird!" We laughed and ate pumpkin related things until it was time to go back to class. Our next class is History of Magic, so it's basically nap time.

Finally, after some particularly boring lessons, the time of the feast rolled about. My brothers had told me about the feast and it sounded marvelous. I met up with Fin and Albus and we both headed off towards the great hall. The hall is magnificent. There were orange and black streamers, jack-o-lanterns floating about, black candles, bats, cats, and other such amazing decorations. I can't believe I thought there was a lot of food at lunch today. A lot doesn't even start to describe it. Headmistress McGonagall gave a little speech and then we all tucked in.

"I heard the ghosts are going to do some synchronized floating," Fin exclaimed, taking a sip of pumpkin juice, "and the Frog Choir is going to perform!" I knew about the last thing because Victoire was in the choir. **(FYI the Frog Choir is not a choir of frogs. Sometimes they have frog accompaniment, but its just an advanced choir of talented students.) **

"I followed a cat into the forest today," I said casually.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get caught?" Hugo asked me.

"No, and I didn't think you were either!" He sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, but I wouldn't want to go into that forest."

"Why not?" Fin asked with a challenging glint in her grey eyes.

"I don't have to tell," Hugo answered indignantly.

"You've led us on this long, spill it," I spoke through a mouthful of carrot cake.

"Well… there's spiders," he said slowly.

"Spiders!" Fin scoffed, "You're afraid of the-"

"Not so loud!" Hugo said urgently, "I'll have you know that my phobia is perfectly rational." I was about to reply when the candles dimmed. Ghosts started flowing through the walls and the hall quieted. Eerie music started to play as the ghosts did some formation gliding. They looked like a kaleidoscope of grey. It was pretty cool. One of the ghosts swooped through Fin. She sputtered and shook herself off as if she had just walked into a spider web. I shivered. I remember when the Fat Friar walked through me. It felt like little tendrils were all over me. Disgusting! The ghosts finished and it once again became loud.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright blue. I turned to see my Teddy.

"Teddy!" I shrieked and I flung myself over to him.

"Hey Lily," he said happily as he lifted me into a huge hug. I giggled with glee.

"Why are you here?" I asked still laughing.

"A little red haired bird told me that Victoire was having a concert."

"Hey Ted," Albus said, appearing at my side.

"Hey Al!" He greeted, ruffling his (already) messy black hair. Hugo appeared too.

"You came!" Hugo exclaimed happily. I'd guess that Hugo was that little birdie.

"Sure did."

"Hey Teddy, come sit over here!" Dominique shouted from her seat. Teddy smiled and headed over. I returned to my seat, which was right next to them.

"Who's that?" Fin asked as Hugo and I returned to our seats.

"Teddy!" I shouted to him.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"This is my friend Finella," I turned to her, "This is Teddy."

"Hey Finella," he said and stuck his hand out.

"Oh, you can just call me Fin," she responded and shook his hand.

"Well, hi Fin," he said with a grin.

"He stays at our house most of the time," I told Fin, "and he's dating my cousin Victoire."

"They're coming!" Dominique shouted. She has a thicker accent when she is talking louder. That happens with Victoire too. I noticed that when Victoire really shouted at Fred and James when they hexed her wardrobe. Sure enough the students were entering in their special choir robes. Victoire was stunning, her hair was like white gold in the candle light and even the old choir robes looked attractive on her. You could tell that Teddy thought so too. When he saw her, his eyes changed from dark green to violet. They started with the school song, then there were several Halloween related songs, a few of which were in different languages. Then there was Victoire's solo piece. It was a wordless song. Her voice flowed in a haunting melody that sent chills down my back. There was a hum of magic to her song. It didn't need words, it was music that could be felt. Then it ended. Most of the men still seemed transfixed. They seemed muddled and confused. They applauded and cheered long after the unaffected people. My family seemed unaffected, but Teddy was teetering in his seat, hollering and cheering. I scooted over to Albus.

"Uh… What's going on?" I asked him.

"The song of a veela can be quite powerful, or in this case, part veela," he explained as if it were obvious. A chant started up.

"Victoire! Victoire! Victoire!" Students and staff alike were shouting.

"So how come our family is not affected," I asked, eyeing Teddy's behavior.

"I suppose its because we are not physically attracted to her. She is our cousin after all."

"That makes sense," I agreed and scooted back. Dominique and Rose were trying to stop Teddy from clambering onto the table top. One by one they all came out of their daze. Most of the boys looked embarrassed and Teddy's hair was blushing ruby at the ends.

"That was certainly beautiful," McGonagall said when everyone had returned to their seats and all was calm once more. "Almost too beautiful," she winked at Victoire. Victoire's ears turned pink. The party continued as before.

"Hey gorgeous," Teddy said as Victoire joined us.

"Hey," she said as she gave him a kiss. His hair turned rose coloured for a single second.

"That was quite the song," he observed. She smiled her bright white smile and laughed.

"Yeah, I've never gotten a reaction quite like that," she laughed again.

"You should of seen how badly Teddy had it," Dominique giggled.

"We were doing our best to keep him off the table, but this boy of yours is a nutter," Rose added. Victoire turned to Teddy.

"Well you are my favorite nutter," she told him. Soon we were all sent to bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. The events of the day were reeling through my mind. There had been something eerily familiar about that clearing. I'd never been there before, but I have to go back.

_**Please Review **_

**Extra note: Its AY-win, Vic-twar, and Foo-lan. (**_**I know some of you are still saying it wrong**_**)**


End file.
